


Face paint

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen being Suika's parents [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen and Senkuu being Suika parents, Halloweek, M/M, Namari is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Halloween in the Kingdom of science.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Suika, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu & Suika, Suika & Namari
Series: Sengen being Suika's parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Face paint

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick fluff in time for Halloween.

“Suika!” Namari called.

“Hm, what’s up Namari?” Suika replied before she got a better look at Namari. He had ink on his face that resembled that of Senkuu’s scar.

“Can you guess who I am?” The little boy huffed proudly.

Suika giggled at the boy’s attempt at Senkuu’s scar. It was mostly dead-on besides he had forgotten the small crack under Senkuu’s eyes. 

“It’s good but you’re missing a small bit. Senkuu had a small crack under his eye,” Suika explained “Here let me see the ink,”

Suika took the ink from the kid’s hand and with the brush carefully painted on the but on Senkuu’s scar underneath.

“Senkuuuu chan~,” Gen sang walking into the laboratory.

“Ya mentalist? What is it?” Senkuu asked.

“Oh nothing much really just some affection would be nice,” Gen pouted.

Senkuu scoffed the remark.

“Ean- may,” dramatically claimed.

“If you have time to complain you have time to do work,” Senkuu remind him.

Gen sighed. “Yes yes of course,”

It was quiet for a second. Gen was leaning against the table with a smug look on his face. Senkuu caved and lifted up his left arm. Gen hugged Senkuu from his side before happily skipping away.

“There,” Suika beam from under her mask.

“Woah,” Namari marveled.

“You look just like him,” Suika teased.

“Let me try it on you,” Namari said reaching for the brush.

“Ok, but give me Gen’s scar please,”

Gen was happily skipping through the forest. He was looking for a few flowers he was running low on.

“Oh look at me I am so smart,” A little kids voice said.

“Hmh! I want a cola,” Another child’s voice said. It was Suika.

Gen went to go look at what the two were up to.

“Hey Suika what are you doi-,” Gen stopped.

Suika turned around and on her face, there was paint in the same pattern of his depetrification scar and Namari behind her had paint on as well in the form of Senkuu’s scar.

“Aww is Namari chan, and Suika chan playing dress-up?” Gen chuckled.

“Gen! Look at my cool scar,” Suika excitedly showed Gen.

“You two did such a good job,” Gen praised them both. “I almost thought you were me and Senkuu for a second,”

Suika and Namari turned to each other to silently say “Did you hear that?”

Gen smiled and their childish reaction.

“Ohhh Gen let us draw on you too!” Namari beamed.

“I would love to but-,”

“Please,” The two kids pleaded.

Flower hunting could wait a bit. Not like the flowers were going anywhere.

“Ok but only for a bit,” Gen replied.

“Yay!”   
  


“No, get back to work mentalist!” Namari ordered

“But Senkuu chan,” Suika whined

“Oh no, it’s Tsukasa!” Namari pointed at Gen.

“Haha, I shall make a new world,” Gen laughed with his impersonation of Tsukasa

“No way!” Suika and Namari shouted

The two kids grabbed a hand full of flowers and grass and started to grow it at Gen.

“Oh nooo, I’ve been defeated,” Gen dramatically fell to the ground.

“What the hell is going on-?” Senkuu stood clearly a bit panicked. 

“Oh..., hello Senkuu chan,” Gen hesitated.

“What are you doing…,” Senkuu asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh we’re playing dress-up,” Namari replied.

“See look, I am Gen, Namari is you and Gen is Tsukasa,” Sukia excitedly explained. “Right now we’re defeating G- Tsukasa,”

“Oh, are you now?” Senkuu got an evil grin on his face.

“Oh- o crap,” Gen muttered.

“Let me join in,” Senkuu snickered.

“Yay!” Suika cheered.

Gen was soon being attacked by a bunch of flowers and grass.

“Aughh hey!” Gen covered his eyes as the onslaught of flowers and grass came.

“Power of science,” Namari cheered.

“Ha totally,” Senkuu agreed.

“Hey no, it’s not!” Gen squirmed.

Suika and Namari happily heading back to the village for dinner and to show off their face paint. Senkuu stayed behind to help Gen up.

“That was fun,” Senkuu snickered at Gen.

“I am going to have grass in my hair for the rest of the night because of you Senkuu chan,” Gen pouted.

‘Ya ya just wash that ink off your face,” Senkuu deadpanned

“Wahhh? I think it’s fun,” Gen teased “Don’t tell me you’re scared Senkku,” Gen said switching back to his Tsukasa voice.

“Geez, I am telling you your impressions are way too actuate,” Senkuu cringed.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get to join in,” Gen cooed.

“No, you look idiotic,” Senkuu replied.

“So I didn’t look Idiotic before?” Gen aked hugging Senkuu from behind.

“No, you just look more idiotic than normal,” Senkuu spoke.

“Senkuu chan has such a strange way to say I love you,” Gen huffed.

“Wahhh I didn’t say that,” Senkuu snickered

Gen flicked Senkuu’s side.

“Oh shut up Senkuu chan,” Gen hummed.

Senkuu and Gen walked down the hill back to the village. Chrome and Kohaku were waiting down there for them as well. The two also had face paint on.

“There you two are!” Chrome yelled “You almost missed Halloween,”

“Halloween?” Gen asked.

“Ya it’s part of the hundred tales,” Kohaku explained. “My mother told me all about it,”

“Of course Byauka would put that in there,” Senkuu sighed cleaning out his ear.

“Augh! Senkuu chan come on we need to get ready as well,” Gen pointed out “I want to see how many kids painted on my scar,”

“H- hey wait,” Senkuu tried to say but Gen happily pulled him along.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic on 11/7. Coffee shop Au  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
